Give me a reason
by rcppcsPOTTER
Summary: Scorpius feels hopeless. Useless. Overwhelmed by thoughts of ending his own life, Scorpius . . . tries . . . and everything changes. Next Generation Fanfic, Cursed Child Spoilers. Scorpius/Rose, Scorpius/Lily - no triangle. Rated T for (possible Self-Harm), Suicide, and language.


**Hi.**

 **Before you read on:**

 **If you feel even in the slightest like you might harm yourself as written in this story,** ** _close it_** ** _now._** **  
** **It's common human decency – I don't want to cause anyone to find new ways to hurt themselves – again, if you feel that you might do things you read here, close the story** ** _now_** **.**

 **This short chapter is pretty bright, we don't really look into feelings much in this one – but the story itself is very dark as it is based off my experience and much suicidal thoughts and plans.**

 **If you too suffer from depression and/or are constantly thinking about suicide and/or self-harm, first off, I urge you to get help if you haven't yet, and second, this story is either the worst thing for you to read, or the best.**

 **So, this is the last warning, if you are at all suicidal or self-harming, and feel like this story will affect you to hurt yourself, stop reading** ** _now._**

 **This story is going to have shipping (because that's what makes the world go around!) of Scorpius/Rose Scorpius/Lily. If you are a heavy shipper of Scorpius/Rose, you might find this story offensive. Just saying. I don't like Rose Granger-Weasley.**

 **Scorpius/Albus?**

 **May be a crush. Not sure, though.**

 **This story contains** **SPOILERS** **for the Cursed Child – which I did not like at all, by the way.** **  
** **So . . . yeah. You are forewarned.**

"Rise and shine, summer's almost at an end, sister!"

Lily snuggled up in her blanket and hid under her pillow, blocking out sound.

"Shut up, James," she moaned.

"Agumantai!"

"JAMES!"

The wizard ran out of the room as his sister, soaking wet, followed him in her wet pajamas, hitting him with her pillow.

"Hey - Lily - quit it - _ow_ -"

" - _don't_ \- _ever_ \- " she said, punctuating every word with a flying pillow to her brother's face. "- _do_ \- _that_ \- _again_!"

"- okay - okay -" James flinched, half laughing.

Lily glared at him furiously, before she too, broke into laughter and headed back to her room.

"Ah, I see you've recovered from your early morning swim," James commented when his younger sister returned from the shower, dry and dressed.

As she sat down next to Albus at the table, Lily rolled her eyes, and allowed her left hand to form a rude gesture she made sure her eldest brother caught sight of.

"Don't tell me you used agumantai on her again," Albus said, picking at the rubbery omelet on his plate.

"Never gets old," James smirked. "Really? That's all you're going to eat?" he noticed his little sister getting up from the table after one bite of her omelet.

"Like I'd eat any more of your cooking," she replied dryly. "I'll wait till lunch. At least Mum's cooking is edible."

James glared as he took a bite of his own omelet.

"You know what, you're right, this is disgusting." he admitted.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _I'm sorry I must tell you this through an owl, but I think it would be better for everyone if we ended our relationship._

 _My boyfriend wasn't someone so gloomy who always seemed to need someone to talk to. I can't be that person to comfort you when you're down, I don't think it'll work._

 _I'll see you,_

 _Rose_

Scorpius glared at the parchment.

Really? She was breaking up with him because he was depressed?

He was quite relieved that she broke up with him, when he thought about it. Rose deserved better then someone so selfish . . .

He _was_ selfish. He didn't care what would happen to his loved ones after he would cut his life short, as he planned. He cared . . . but he didn't.

What about his dad? Albus? What about . . . he couldn't think of anyone else who cared about him. Rose used to be on the list . . . but . . .

 _I guess she never really was . . ._ he thought.

"Dad?" Scorpius called as he got up from his feet and ran down the many steps, stopping at the spot where his father, Draco Malfoy, was sitting on a gray sofa draped with miniature snakes, sipping at a mug of coffee while holding the Daily Prophet in the other hand.

"I'm going out, I'll see you," he said quickly, dissapparating before his father could react.

In a whirl of the view around him, he reappeared at the opening of the Three Broomsticks.

As always, the place was bustling with noise, packed with witches, wizards and goblins, even this early in the morning.

Now more than ever, he was happy to be seventeen.

"A large firewhisky, please," he said to the barmaid, whose eyes narrowed suspiciously.

From the pocket of his robes Scorpius grabbed his ID, which read that he was now seventeen for two months, and showed the blonde woman, who then hurried off to bring his drink.

Sighing at the calming relief he gained from the alcohol, Scorpius noticed that a girl sat down beside him at the table.

The girl's flowing red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and was, for some reason, wearing muggle clothes. She wore standard blue jeans and a tie-dye T-shirt.

"Scorpius, right?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," he said with a puzzled look. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Lily, Albus's sister," she said with a bright smile.

Scorpius's face palmed. "Where do you get off being so cheerful in the morning, Lily?"

She laughed at this.

"I'm not, today's kind of weird that way," she said, before eyeing his drink. "A bit early for firewhisky, isn't it?"

"It's past nine," Scorpius replied, his lips morphing into a tiny grin. "Besides, look who's talking," he gestured her butterbeer.

"Butterbeer is only like five percent alcohol!" she argued playfully, before frowning. "Also, I've had a crappy past few days, I'm allowed to have a drink."

"Well, your dear cousin just broke up with me through an owl, I think I deserve a drink, too."

"Wait, Roxanne-? - Rose! I _knew_ she was seeing a Slytherin!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly, before going as red as her hair and shrinking sheepishly in her seat. "Um - I mean - I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's okay, really," he lied. "That relationship wasn't going anywhere, anyway."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "If it was okay, you wouldn't be sitting here next to an almost empty glass of firewhisky."

The blonde said nothing. He gave a slight glance at his glass - it was, indeed, nearly empty. And he couldn't ignore the headache built by every sip, but it was worth the calm release of the rest of him.

"How about," Lily said, taking the glass out of his hand before he could drain the last of the firewhisky ("Hey!" he protested,). " - _you_ try not to die of alcohol poisoning, _I_ pay for these drinks, and maybe we could take a walk around Hogsmeade?"

"Can't I just die of alcohol poisoning?" Scorpius groaned.

"No." She said firmly, rising to the bar and paying.

"You coming?" she shouted through the chatter when she reached the door to leave.

"I guess I am," he forced himself from the chair and left the Three Broomsticks after Lily.

They walked silently to no one destination for a few minutes, before Lily spoke.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"I've been told I'm a good listener," she said. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it. And you were just dumped, you can't pretend you're okay."

"I literally just met you five minutes ago,"

"Well then, I'll get to know you some more, we'll be friends," she suggested cheerfully.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. "You're awfully cheerful for someone who isn't cheerful in the morning."

"Anyway," she continued dismissively. "So, I know you're about Albus's age, Rose's Ex, Albus's best friend, and . . . yeah, I basically know nothing about you."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"How about you tell me a bit about your hobbies, things you like to do."

"I read." He said simply.

"Really? That's it?"

Scorpius stopped in his tracks and faced the girl, wearing a skeptical look on his face.

"How about _you_ tell me some of _your_ hobbies?"

"I draw."

They both laughed, walking on, the morning sun lighting their path.


End file.
